


Smut Trade

by SegoeCloud



Category: Jormungand (Manga), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegoeCloud/pseuds/SegoeCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, a friend of mine and I decided to do a smut trade. She wrote me some Thranduil/Boromir(Lord of the rings) because it's my crack and I wrote her some Jonah/Koko even though I know absolutely nothing about the series or characters. FUN TIMES JA?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jonah/Koko

Koko grinned down at the boy she had pinned beneath her. He was panting slightly and his face was dusted with a blush. Jonah looked away from her as he worried on his lip. She quickly leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss and bit on his bottom lip. The boy let out a moan and arched his body up into the woman. Koko leaned back with another grin as she saw the younger’s swollen and red lip. She ran one hand slowly down his chest, then into the shorts he was wearing. Jonah gasped as her warm hand made contact with his slowly hardening member. He squirmed beneath her as she gave him a few languid strokes before pulling his shorts off. Jonah closed his eyes as he felt her eyes studying his body.

The next thing the young male felt was two warm, milky thighs pressing flush to his hips. His eyes flew open and were met with the sight of two round breasts. “Like what you see?” he heard teasingly from above him. He swallowed audibly and all he could do was nod. He gasped and arched his back when he suddenly felt something warm and wet rub against his now hard member. A soft moan came from Koko when he ground up against her warm entrance. Jonah blushed more and repeated the action, moaning as well.

Koko soon straightened up and held the boy’s hips down as she lined his cock up with her wet hole. Jonah let out a loud groan as the older woman lowered herself onto him. After a moment, Koko started to rock her hips, moaning at the friction from the boy’s cock. Jonah closed his eyes again, threw his head back, and groaned as she moved. He was soon bucking his hips in time with her and the two set up a slow pace. Jonah shifted slightly, causing himself to thrust into the spot that caused white hot pleasure to shoot through Koko’s body. The woman gave a cry and bounced her hips faster onto him.

Koko slowly slid one hand down her body to rub her clit. She could feel herself getting close to completion, and she knew Jonah was as well based on the tightening of his balls and his thrusting losing it’s rhythm. She moved faster, impaling herself on his cock. She gave a cry of Jonah’s name when she climaxed. Jonah thrust into her tightening entrance a few more times before spending himself into her with a moan.  
Jonah closed his eyes and panted to catch his breath. He felt Koko slowly move off him and then lay next to him. Based on her breathing, she didn’t even sound like she’d done anything. He felt one of her arms lay over his chest and he opened his eyes to look at her. Koko was grinning at the boy and she gave him a quick kiss, “We should do this again sometime, shouldn’t we?” Jonah could only blush and nod.


	2. Thranduil/Boromir

Boromir knocked his head against the wall. “Thranduil” he groaned, his knees buckling against his chest, the elfs skin rubbing against his, their bodies galloping in unison, the feather down mattress creaking under their combined weight. His head was spinning and for a moment, he felt like he was going to throw up. Sweat was forming on his skin, slowly dripping down his face, chest, and legs -- getting caught on in the thin fine hairs that covered his body. Everything was a big confusing sweaty mess and Boromir didn’t know just how to feel about.

All the same, his body was reacting, moving along with the motion, sending great jolts of pleasure up his spine every time Thranduil hit a particularly sweet spot. The elf chuckled, tightening his grip around his hard throbbing member and the man groaned, arching his back and hanging his head. “Wh-why, Thranduil,” he managed to get out between the moans and the gasps, but he wasn’t even sure the elf had heard him. In fact, he wasn’t even sure it had gotten out, his body was on such a turbulent high. He licked his lips, trying to hold back as the elf stroked him more and more fervently. This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t have been happening.

“Take it. Take it like a man,” Thranduil suddenly whispered into his ear, and abruptly, it was all too much. Boromir let out a beast-like cry and came harder than he had ever came in his life. Thranduil stroked him like a farmer milking a cow and soon he had buried his head in the covers, his body spent and exhausted.

Thranduil, however, wasn’t finished. He pushed even more fervantly into Boromir, pumping and still stroking his limp member, as if to remind himself what he still had to do. “My Boromir,” he murmured, and even though it hurt, the man let the elf stroke his raw member -- let him push inside of him, pumping with more and more heat until the elf finally sucumbed to his natural inclination. An indescribable warmth filled the man and, finally, the two came apart.

The elf reclined back next to the man, and thought there was a smirk on his face, there was also a hint of exhaustion. The man turned away, not wishing to face the elf’s smug face after that.

“Now now, Boromir. Don’t give me the cold shoulder,” the elf murmured, rubbing his fingers over the sore joints of the man’s shoulders and upper back.

Boromir reacted unconsciously, bunching up his shoulders before relaxing. He didn’t say a word as the elf slowly massaged his shoulders. He didn’t have much to say anyways. Though he didn’t show it, he was sore and exhausted and hurting in some of the most sensative areas of his body.

For a while, the elf didn’t seem inclined to say anything either. Then, the oddly comforting feeling of the elf’s hands on his shoulder stopped and he was on his back, the elf pinning him down.

“So, Mr. Boromir, do you feel inclined to insult the skills of the elves now?”

Boromir could only grunt in response as the elf pushed a tender kiss to his ear.


End file.
